The present invention relates to a control system providing a real-time remote alarm and, more particularly, to a control system using the Internet, a mobile communication network (such as 3G or 4G mobile communication network), or a local area network to permit communication between a mobile device (such as a cell phone or a tablet) with the control system, thereby obtaining real-time information of the control system.
There are many tricks to compromise conventional mechanical locks that have been well developed. In an approach to enhance the anti-burglar effect, a sensor device has been provided between a door and a door frame to cooperate with an anti-burglar system. The anti-burglar system, if not deactivated, will be activated when the door is opened. However, currently available anti-burglar systems merely provide audio alarms, such that the owner of a house cannot know the situation (such as a burglar is destroying the door or the door lock of the house) when on one is home. Furthermore, the anti-burglar system cannot generate any alarm when the anti-burglar system is not activated; namely, the alarm device is useless when the burglar is destroying the door or the door lock. Although the burglar might give up due to the anti-burglar system, the door and/or the door lock could have been destroyed, causing the expense for replacing the door and/or the door lock.